Love Head
by Sonia-Kun
Summary: Sasori is one of the top most intelligent and talented detective of Akatsuki but he was bored, single and no sex life at all. Until he met Deidara who is actually the terrorist he was assigned to capture. Not only that they are neighbors, friends and share common interest, they likely more than friends. SasoDei And other pairs. First Fanfic Yaoi. Short chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto **

**Collab Work Of Sonia And LuciferPrincess**

**Love Head**

Sasori was one of the top most talented and intelligent detective of the independent group called Akatsuki. Where only high S -rank mission are accepted and paid for billions to solve the cases that seems no end for justice. Sasori didn't believe in neither Justice nor hope. The only thing matters for him was the payment and the time he spends to relieve from his boredom. He was all alone in his life, since his parents were killed the thing only came to his mind was kill killers. No justice. Just kill. Sure, he thinks as a killer but he didn't prefer to be a killer. He was still confuse. Why would he want to kill but he didn't want to become a killer?

Sasori sighed. Riding a motorcycle to his condo, his phone rang. He pulled off into a crib and answer the phone.

"Angel." The voice said. It was a code they have since they were detectives and they can be killed or compromise anytime. Angel means Konan. The leader's girlfriend was calling him personally.

"Red Scorpion." Sasori replied with a calm tone.

"Mission. Bomber." The phone hung up. It was another code of brief sentences. Sasori sums up all words in his mind.

"Another S-rank Mission. A terrorist needs to be investigated, caught before another bombing happens." Sasori once again sighed. A bomber in this modern era? Really, the world make sense now.

He once again start his motorcycle and drove away.

Deidara never believe that the world was a peaceful place. He was raise in a place where emotions are not required it was the streets. But then the only thing he love and learned was bombs. Call him Pyromaniac and psycho but there was something in that fleeting moment his mind and heart appreciates.

He was paid to plant bombs, make bombs, and anything that involves bombs that was reliable source of money. He was able to have a condo for himself and a work shop where all his creations are created. He didn't cared for the people he killed. It was for his so called 'Art'

He opened the window of his condo and let the wind enter. He sat on the chair of his balcony. Damn, it was good. Some wind made his mood better. He looked at his right and a red head boy probably older than him, sat peacefully while looking at the sun set. He was holding some random book called "Love Head by Jackie Collins". He stared at the moment and remembers he also have read the book. It was good but a bitter story of vengeance about three women wanted a revenge about the death of a friend.

"Brat."

Deidara snapped in his train of thoughts. "What?"

"I said. Brat, don't stare at me."

Deidara blinked. "Woah."

Deidara didn't knew that the balcony was close to other ones and he didn't realize he was staring.

"I said stop staring!" He shouted with annoyance as he opened the book and read.

Deidara looked over the balcony railings. "Hey, is that Love head?"

Red Head raised his eye brow. "Yes, why is that?"

Deidara nodded. "I finish it like 3 times now and it's quite good, un."

"I read this 7 times now. I'm still quite disturbed on what Lora did." He flip another page. ( You see in Love Head By Jackie Collins. Lora killed his Boyfriend because she wanted to avenge for him killing her Idol and killed herself by jumping into a building. Disturbed.)

"Me too. Lora was quite interesting character but she last like one chapter that made the story more interesting, un." Deidara moved his chair closer to red head's balcony railings.

Red Head nodded. "She really thought that her and her boyfriend death have justice."

"But if Lora's boyfriend is still alive it could make a difference in the story."

"Like what? Justice? She just killed herself with her boyfriend and the other main characters didn't even know her so called 'Heroism."

Deidara felt silent. True the characters didn't notice or found out her death and even at the end they didn't have proper justice.

Deidara just sighed. "Any way's my name is Deidara. What's yours, un?"

"Enzio." (Next Chapter I'll address Sasori as Sasori no worries.) He replied as he flips another page.

"You're lying."

Red Head raised his eye brows in annoyance. "Excuse me?"

"Your name is not Enzio. That's the character in the book and Enzio doesn't fit in you, un."

Red Head stood up. "Whatever, Brat. My name is Enzio. Period. If you don't like it then don't talk to me."

Deidara stood up as well. "Ah, Danna. I didn't meant to offend you, un."

Sasori stop his tracks. "Danna?"

"It means Master or something. At least it's better than Enzio."

"Whatever you say, Brat."

(-A-) Sasori is Cold Much? Sasori is Seme so : yeahhh! Next chapter is more on Akatsuki Special Detective Squad.. Itakisa...KakuHida...PeinKonan... Tobi and zetsu will not be seen YET! Stay tune!

REVIEW FOR A FAN GIRL MEANS LOVE...3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto

Notes: A Friend paid me a handsome price for this story LUCIFERPRINCESS me love yah.

Chapter 2: Akatsuki Mission

Sasori hated waiting. He always do but today something was not right for him since he last saw Brat. The long haired Blondie seems catch his attention and he can't even forget the angelic face of Deidara. His golden hair locks, tall figure, beautiful neck and those glittering blue eyes. Sasori slaps himself. Kami, he was straight. As in straight like a metal ruler. His not interested in men. Never. He just can't. He wasn't interested in women neither. Shit what is he thinking! That stupid Blondie was stuck on his head!

The place he was in right now was the boring office of Akatsuki. It looked normal but there's a hidden door where all the latest technology installed but right now his stuck on a boring place with a crappy computer. He sat on the old couch and insist to have a sleep but then Kami. Deidara was in his head.

The door opened with Kakuzu, who was dress in a coat and pants with matching shoes, holding papers in his hands. "Scorpion. This will be your mission details. Read it careful, capture the suspect, and get your money afterwards." Kakuzu lazily handed the papers and rub his temples after wards. "My head hurts." He sat beside's Sasori.

Sasori looked at Kakuzu with confusion. "Hey Greed."

Kakuzu looked at him with a sighed. 'What?"

"Since when you have hickeys in your neck?" Sasori asked, avoiding the terrifying gaze of Kakuzu.

Kakuzu slaps his neck on embarrassment. "It's not a hickey!" Sasori could see a tint of red on Kakuzu's cheeks.

"Greed. I know you since I was invited to the group. We have partnered several times and I know how your damn head works. So, whose the lucky girl?" Sasori couldn't help to chuckled. Finally he was proud his friend had a lover, despite what attitude he have, he manage to have a lover. Lucky Bastard. Unfortunately for Sasori, he is still single. No Sex life which sucks. He aren't hitting whores for pleasure.

"Boy." Kakuzu muttered under his breath.

"The lucky bastard is a guy?!" Sasori replied back on his disbelief.

"Any problems with that? I'm Bisexual." Kakuzu wrap his face with his hands. "That bastard left me with a hickey."

"Greed. I don't have a any problem with that. What's his name?" Sasori leaned on the couch.

"Hidan." Kakuzu replied.

Sasori eyes widened. "You have to be kidding me."

Kakuzu shook his head. "Do I look like I'm joking. God, I hate to admit it but I fell in love with the bastard."

Sasori wanted to slap Kakuzu but he stopped. "Greed. You're dating a mass murder! He was your assignment last time, right? How did you fake his death?"

Kakuzu once again sighed. " I know that, Scorpion. I know. Hidan. He got something I can't simply resist I didn't fake his death he didn't die cause he survive that trick of him jumping in the river I save him. After that he said that he killed those people for his god. I think the God's name is Jashin shit. But he did promise he won't kill anymore as long as..well, you know...I love him back and won't live him alone. Hidan kinda have a tragic life same as mine."

Sasori's hand meets face. "Kami, Greed. I won't stop you and your lover but were detectives." Sasori sighed. "Screw what I said, Greed. Congratulations that you finally found you love one."

"Whatever." Kakuzu replied. "How about you? I know you for so long, Do you have a lover?"

Sasori glared. "I don't want to have one."

Kakuzu shot a not so amuse look."Yeah, right. I know you want one. Scorpion, your handsome and almost have anything except height but Jashin. Why can't you find one? Maybe there's special someone?"

Sasori slaps Kakuzu's back, in friendly way. "Greed, is that a praise or sarcasm?"

"Maybe both or maybe not?"

The door once again, burst open that contains Konan. "Scorpion! Greed! I miss you two!" She yelled, flinging her arms towards the two annoyed detectives.

"Angel. What brings you here?" Sasori said, trying to take Konan away. "It's not like you today, hugging people ."

"Maybe a mission for me?" Kakuzu said.

Konan smiled, "Of course not! Kakuzu you just finish with the other one. Sasori I have a lead on your mission!"

Sasori couldn't help to smirk. Another challenge means less boredom and more money. 'What's the lead?"

Konan took a photo from her pocket and handed it to Sasori. "This is the lead."

Sasori examined the photo. A bird within the walls. Probably carved. "Where does this thing taken?"

"Suna."

"Interesting. When this thing taken?"

Konan raised her finger indicates Sasori to flip the photo. Sasori understood and flip them.

03/16/13 the photo was recently taken. Sasori examined his papers.

Report on Bomber.

03/16/13 Suna Kazekage's office was bomb. Three dead but Kazekage survived.

04/26/13 Konoha future Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki was bombed in his house. Survived. But 16 died.

05/26/13 Shinobi Union Village was bombed. Death toll. 70

06/16/13 Uchiha clan successor Itachi Uchiha was bombed. Survive.

Sasori looked on Konan with not so amuse look. "Angel. This bomber is only targeting influential people but I need to investigate on the Shinobi Union Village. It doesn't have any influential people only street scums."

Konan looked at Sasori's papers. "Well it is indeed interesting. So anything else?"

"Bomber left clues. First it indicates in this photo." Sasori raised the photo, visible enough for the two to see. "Bomber is an artist. A sculpture perhaps. Second, it's obvious enough that he only bomb every 16 or 26 day of a month."

Konan and Kakuzu nodded. "And?"

"My deductive skills says this bomber is an sculpture artist but only base on this photo. he is quite good." Sasori rubs his temples. " I need more clues to state Bomber's personality or luckily his identity. I'll be using my workplace for this mission." Sasori stood up left the two stun.

"He just looked at the photo he already has an idea where to go." Konan jaw dropped.

"He still left me amaze every time he solves something." Kakuzu said with a smirk.

-A-

Deidara slammed the door behind him. He was having a meeting with Orochimaru, a notorious mafia boss, former member of Three legendary Sanin and his mentor. He took care of Deidara and helped him out of the streets. Of course the price is his loyalty but the price for his freedom is only death. Deidara get up was the usual one, his hair on high ponytail and left eye is concealed with his bangs. He put on his Hoodie and stormed out of his condo. Into the hallways Sasori was also walking, staring at the floor.

"Danna." Deidara said with a blush. He asked himself why is he blushing? He was straight! Straight as a damn Metal one meter ruler!

"What is it brat?" Sasori looked at him with a bored look.

"Ah, nothing. I was just saying ' Hi' that's all, un." Deidara gave a small smile and proceeds to walking away. Something was wrong with his heart. It beats faster and Kami, what's with those muddy brown eyes of Enzio (Sasori)? His bored look was adorable. Deidara insisted to slap himself. The time he got into the elevator, Sasori was following him. He almost had a heart attack.

"E-Enzio?!" Deidara muttered. "Why are you here?"

"You are not the only one can use the elevator, brat." Sasori deadpanned as he pointed the underground parking lot button.

"R-right." Deidara felt his heart was breaking into pieces Enzio( Sasori) was cold. Probably he had a girlfriend and he couldn't help to get jealous. Deidara hate to admit but Enzio was handsome and that messy red locks caught his attention and curiosity. Maybe it's a dye color? He frowned/

Sasori looked at him, bored. "Brat, stop frowning. It doesn't suits you."

The time Deidara opened his mouth to reply Sasori step out of the elevator. Deidara looked at him before the door close. A smirk formed into Sasori's lips.

Deidara finally slaps himself. "Oh my Kami-Jashin-God,un! What's wrong with me!" Deidara look at the elevator's mirror. His face was crimson. The time the door opened he stormed away and ride a taxi to the place.

-Mafia base-

"Deidara, I didn't expect you to be quite early." A silver haired boy same as his age, greeted him as he entered a bar. It was musky, disgusting and the place he grow up. But fear not he was a virgin despite where he lived and grow up he protected himself from getting rape all thanks to a friend of his. The silver haired boy walked and lead the way.

"Whatever, un." Deidara covered his nose as they enter the deeper part of the bar. Whore were almost everywhere in his site. Deidara stopped himself from vomiting. Kami, the place already change since he left when he was 15.

Another door opened and this time it was quiet good than the first one. A black leather coach was up ahead and Silver haired boy invited Deidara to sit but he insisted. Deidara looked around, black and white tint wall and a desk with a white snake in a cage was hissing in front of him.

"Deidei-chan, you're quite early today." Orochimaru approached him and beside him was a raven head boy. He was young and probably another stray boy got picked up. The door opened and revealed an albino.

"Yo, mother fuckers!" Hidan yelled as he looked at Deidara's surprised face. "What's the wrong blondie? See a ghost?"

"Oh My Jashin...Hidan...You're not a ghost, right?" Deidara couldn't help to tackle Hidan. "You stupid, arrogant little fucker! I thought you're dead,un!" The last time Deidara heard of Hidan was he jump into a river and died but the body wasn't found. Hidan was the only being that he trust within the mafia and Jashin, it was boring when his not around.

"No Shit Sherlock now let me fucking GO!" Hidan yelled at Deidara.

"This is kind the gay reunion." The raven haired boy said, with arrogant tone.

Both Hidan and Deidara twitched on raven boy's arrogant tone.

"Now, now. Deidara and Hidan, I want you to meet Sasuke Uchiha." Orochimaru introduced Sasuke to them, with a creepy smile. "He will be with us for quite some time so be nice to him."

Hidan snorted. "Look, duck ass. I ain't like you."

Sasuke glared. "Neither did I."

Deidara jaw drop. "Wait! Did you say Uchiha?"

Everyone looked at him and nodded. Deidara glared at Orochimaru. "What does this means now, Orochimaru?"

Sasuke glared at Deidara with his crimson eyes. "What about it?"

Deidara sense the tense of the atmosphere of the place. He gulped. "You're related to Uchiha Itachi? The Uchiha clan successor, un? "

Sasuke growled. "Don't you dare mention his name, blondie!"

Before Sasuke attack Deidara Orochimaru grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Sasuke, it's not nice attacking people like that."

"Tsk!" Sasuke hissed. He took away his hand away from Orochimaru and glared almost to everyone.

"I called you here today because Deidara.." Orochimaru pointed at Deidara.

"Me? Do I have a mission again,un?" Deidara replied.

"Orochimaru shook his head. "No. I'm here to tell you that Akatsuki is in your and our tails."

"Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki is a fucking independent fucking group that once paid to get in our fucking asses we either get caught or fucking killed. They are paid for fucking millions maybe billions just to get us behind fucking bars or get our fucking neck fucking hanged." Hidan said, shirking his head.

"Were fucked if we got caught then, un?" Deidara said, rubbing his temples.

Orochimaru nodded. "I called you here to propose something."

Deidara growled. He hate Orochimaru when his proposing something. He got something that get them to do whatever he wanted to do and in the end the only one who got benefit was himself.

"Capture one just one Akatsuki member and I will grant you both your freedom."

Deidara and Hidan froze. "You have to be kidding me.."

Orochimaru smiled. "That is just my proposal, once you both caught one I grant you freedom. Nothing else and I will never be seen in your lives forever, perhaps. We both benefit on this proposal."

Deidara hissed. "Shit..."

"Whatever, once we caught just fucking one what will you do to that one member?" Hidan asked.

"It's none of your business but I only got one lead to help you." Orochimaru replied.

"One lead, un?"

"Just fucking one?"

"Hidan and Deidara the lead would be Itachi Uchiha himself."

"WHAT!" Hidan, Deidara and Sasuke shouted in unison. "That's BULLSHIT!"

Deidara rubbed his temples. "Shit. How an Uchiha that influential got to be in the Akatsuki, un?"

"This is Bullshit. That guy Deidara bombed aren't suppose to be fucking died then fucking survive what lead could that be?!"

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, hard. "You're not saying. You use this Blondie to get me in here?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Let's skip that detail. Itachi might be a lead to the members of Akatsuki and also." Orochimaru took a photo. It was a red and black cloud design. "This is the trademark. If you found one of these then you are close. That's all."

He gave each of them some photos. Orochimaru turned his attention to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun. You are not included in the deal, remember that."

Sasuke looked away. "I know that."

Both of them left.

Hidan landed his ass on the coach. "Fuck this shit."

Deidara rubbed his head. "Fuck. We are going to target much bigger threat this time, un."

"I know that fucking blondie." Hidan sighed.

**A/N: ** Hidan don't know yet that Kakuzu is member of Akatsuki for clarification.

WHOSE EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?! SMUT WOULD BE GOOD RIGHT?!

REVIEW FOR A FAN GIRL MEANS LOVE! and inspiration...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything. Period.

WARNING: O.C

Chapter 4: Weasel and Crow

Sasori hissed. He finally arrived in Shinobi Union Village District -01 (Suna) . He parked his motorcycle in the place he think it's safe. Taking off his keys, he put it in his pocket and the same time a cigarette got lit up. Sasori was a chain smoker even he was 'healthy living' human, it can't be avoided to have an addiction. He inhaled the toxic fumes deeply, enjoying the last bit of it.

He sighed.

He quickly scanned the crime scene, no one was around. No signs of any bird carve marks in the walls just some bloody mess. Even after 2 months the place was still surrounded with police tapes saying. "Do Not Enter" or "Keep Out". Sasori once again inhaled his favorite addiction.

For Sasori police are dumb. He is indeed a detective but he didn't depend on them. He graduated much earlier than anyone in the history of Suna's College for Police but instead becoming a police he was invited to join Akatsuki in a young age. He was the youngest in the group but the members didn't treat him as little brother (Except Konan).

Sasori slip in the tape line and entered further in the place. The place was a total mess, walls broken into pieces and debris was everywhere. He could still smell the dead bodies, cement and dynamite? No, it wasn't. It was something else. Sasori also had a great sense of smell and hearing abilities that made him more 'powerful'. His sensitive in his surrounding especially smells and whispers.

He inhaled his cigarette. He sniffed again. Dynamite. ..Chemical...Clay? Sasori frowned. Why is his smelling Clay? Oh God, it's not clay. It's Deidara's scent. Why is Deidara's scent was present? Even thought it was just a faint smell he can smell it but maybe it wasn't him.

He turned around and ready to leave the place when his phone rang. He picked it up.

"God." Another Code. God Means Pein. The leader of Akatsuki.

"Red Scorpion." Sasori replied, inhaling more toxic fumes.

"Scorpion. Mission Update?" Pein's voice was cranky. Maybe Konan did something, she was sometimes moody or perhaps periods.

He shrugged.

"I got nothing. Shinobi Union Village offers me nothing but a bloody mess." Sasori replied, scanning the area once more. Yup, a bloody mess.

"Hmm..." Sasori could hear the funny sound of papers and staplers. "Ah, Scorpio. Question. Do you know Weasel?"

Sasori's eyes widened a bit and slightly coughed. Weasel was somebody legendary in both Akatsuki and the World. He single handedly captures every member of the Seven Swordsman Of the Hidden Mist Mafia. In short, Weasel was a genius and one of the best members that the Akatsuki ever had but no one knows his face. The rumors says he had red eyes and long raven hair which Sasori heard from Kakuzu.

"Yeah. I think I know him why?" Sasori senses something was not good is happening.

"Meet Weasel around 6 pm for dinner. " Pein replied with a tense voice. "Do you now Ichiraku in Konoha?"

Sasori mentally nodded. "Yeah. I know the place."

Sasori now knows that Weasel is practically rich, powerful and food lover. Ichiraku was truly expensive, a five star restaurant that popular with desserts especially dango's but the place might too expensive for Sasori's taste. He also need a proper attire, some coat and long polo sleeves would do and of course no tie. Sasori don't like tie. Never ever he'll like tie.

"Good. Meet Weasel there. He called a while ago he want to talk to you with something."

"Is that about the case?"

"God knows. Weasel might be loyal but you won't know what the hell that guy thinks."

"I understand." Sasori hung up. He looked at his wrist watch. 4:30 pm. He got less than two hours to prepare. Sasori inhaled his last cigarette stick and threw it somewhere.

He sniffed the air.

He badly needs a shower.

-A- ?

Deidara woke up with a cranky mood. His stupid phone rings like there's no tomorrow. His biggest mistake is that leaving his stupid phone in the living room and giving his number to Hidan. Deidara lazily crawled out of his blankets and off to the living room.

After few minutes of crawling his way to the living room, he reached for his phone and eyes widened.

205 unread messages

50 missed calls

10 voice mails

"What the heck Hidan thinking spamming me like there's no !" He sighed and slump into his comfy couch. He quickly scanned his inbox.

From Zealot (Hidan)

OI OI FUCKING BLONDIE! MEET ME UP IN THE FUCKING ICHIRAKU IN KONOHA TONIGHT! FUCKING SIX THIRTY SHARP!

WEAR FUCKING PROPER CLOTHES!

TEXT ME BACK BLONDIE!

Deidara sighed. Once more he scanned the rest of the inbox and discovered most of it was just Hidan. One message caught his attention.

From Unknown

3 days from now.

Bang. District 02.

-White Snake

PS: Good Luck.

He sighed again. Damn, Orochimaru is sending him again for a mission. He looked at the calendar near the coffee table. Today was 13. Three days from now would be 16 another sequence bombing. If Akatsuki was in his tails and the mafia's his sure they know his moving but the questions is where. He leaves some clues for help in random walls in the bomb sites. Deidara wanted to quit from mafia but he also can't leave because of Hidan. If he didn't showed up after his 'fake' death, he was sure that he will get raped by Orochimaru. They depends to each other movements and for sure Hidan might have information regarding about Akatsuki were beings He suddenly thought of Sasuke Uchiha. That kid is rich and have a perfect life but why did he became one of Orochimaru's pet? He had almost everything Deidara wished for money, Family and a big brother. Itachi Uchiha was one of his mission and he intentionally let him live. Deidara didn't care if Orochimaru discovers the Bird carve in the walls and letting his targets live. He didn't want to kill anyone but he already did. Almost 100 plus and some of it had families, friends, and lovers. If Akatsuki discovers the secret between the bird symbols in the wall, he would be saved and Hidan.

He sighed. He looked at the clock. 4:30 pm.

He needs shower. Now.

\(^0^)/

Sasori with long red polo sleeves and black coat on with matching scorpion necklace and black shoes, he looked at the mirror. His red hair was messy but he let it be. He unbutton two button of his polo, exposing his collar bone. Slipping his phone, Ipad, Keys and wallet in his pocket.

He stormed out of the room, into the hallways and to the elevator. He tapped his foot in the floor, not impatiently but with rhythm. He remembered he brought his Ipad shuffle and put on the headphones. The time the elevator opened he stepped in and push the B-1 button for parking lot.

The elevator opened and he took one of his keys. He wanted to ride his red motorcycle but with his outfit his taking his Ferrari. He put on his keys and opened the roof. He lit a cigarette stick and smiled. Somehow cigarette makes him happy.

He step on the gas and speed off.

ICHIRAKU

Sasori arrived in the place, giving his keys to the bell boy. He stepped in the reception area but finding himself got a pretty good escort in front of him. He slowly lead Sasori in a red carpeted hallways and stopped.

A short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and a relatively broad nose and well defined eyelashes. He was taller than Sasori, his eyes was crimson with an odd pattern, he was wearing a suit outfit and looked at Sasori with a smile.

"Hello." He said, calmly. "It's me, Weasel."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. The description of Kakuzu to Weasel was long haired raven and red eyes. The eyes match but the hair didn't. Maybe he cut his hair? No, Sasori's conclusion didn't approved that. He smirked.

"Weasel? I see. Greed, Angel, God, and Scorpion, which is my name?" Sasori asked. He know it was too obvious since he is wearing a scorpion necklace.

"Scorpion."

Bad. This was an impostor. If Weasel really is in front of him he could have notice his necklace and tell him it was too obvious to question him.

"I see." Sasori turned around and ready to leave but some red head stop his tracks. She was wearing a hoodie, pants and sneakers which was inappropriate for a formal and expensive place like this . Her short, spiky hair was messy for a girl but the thing Sasori notice her heterochormia left was red and another was blue which made them both exchanged glares. Sasori described her as pretty at first but with a deadly glare he replace her with fierce. She took Sasori's arm with a good grip.

Once again they glared to each other.

"Let. Go." Sasori growled.

"Scorpion. Your name is too obvious since you're wearing that shiny necklace of yours." She said, sending a cold chilly tone.

Sasori smirked.

"You must be Weasel?" He thought again. Maybe Kakuzu's description was not right?

She shook her head. "Dude. Fuck. No."

Sasori snorted with her language. "Quite a mouth there."

"Fuck You."

Once again they exchanged glares.

"Now, Scorpion and Lady, please calm down. Master, is not going to be-" His words stopped as a hand rested in his shoulder.

"Enough." He said, with a calm voice but with daggers in the ears.

"Of course." The impostor and 'Lady' said, bowed. Lady let go of Sasori's arm but still glaring. Sasori noticed Lady had a black metal suit case with her which grown his suspicion. He looked at the man they called' Master' and with a surprise this was Weasel. Kakuzu's description was exact in fact he was oddly familiar.

Sasori smirked as he remembered. "Uchiha Itachi?"

The Weasel smiled. "My, my Scorpion. You did your assignment." He opened the door, letting Sasori in. From outside of the door, it was already looking expensive. Weasel entered first to mentally tell Sasori it was safe but Sasori as Sasori didn't trust and shot him with a deadly glare.

The weasel glared back. "Scorpion. You still don't trust me? I think Greed already told me what I look like."

Sasori snorted. "Sending me with a impostor and bad mouthed being is not a nice welcome. How am I going to trust you?"

Weasel look at him emotionless. "If you did your assignment correctly about bomber you see I have a connection."

This time Sasori trusted a bit on the Weasel but he still wasn't comfortable with Weasel's companions.

The impostor walk into the coffee table and prepared some tea while Lady took out his suit case reveals a lot of Papers. Sasori sat on the couch, he scanned the place. Almost everything was sparkling and expensive, red carpet, expensive wooden tables and chair. For sure, Kakuzu will envy him but the weirdest part it was a restaurant with a private room that looked an office? More like a living room.

Weasel sat in front of him and place his hands on his knees. He looked serious. Not to mention, troubled.

"I called you here because like I said. Your case is related to mine. You're quite famous I see." Weasel said, with a shaky tone.

Sasori straighten up. "I'm a bit surprise that Itachi Uchiha himself the successor of Uchiha clan was Weasel himself. Now, tell me why the infamous Weasel called me here?"

Itachi chuckled. "Red Scorpion. I'm not here nor you to take praises. Your case is related to my personal case."

"How does it related? I see that bomber bombed your house but you live. If this is about revenge I want to work alone besides your rich and capable of doing something than I am." Sasori scoffed.

"No, it's not. If you can see after I was bombed by bomber I indeed survive but my little brother was missing after the incident."

"You assume bomber did something to him? Used the explosion to take your brother."

"Yes, but that is one of my conclusion but my little brother was not a person easily taken away. I want to help you to capture him and take my brother back."

"Okay, make sense for this stupid meeting but why would I do that?"

Itachi frowned. "Let's trade information."

"Deal."

Itachi clapped his hands and impostor came forward. "This is Crow. My personal assistant and there is Lady." he pointed at Lady who was lying in the floor with a laptop that she seems to be busy with. "She'll be your assistant in your case."

Both glared at Itachi. " ."

"Yes. Even Lady is like that she is capable of reading people, hacking, and handling weapons."

"I don't need someone to guard me. I'm capable of protecting myself."

Crow came back with a bunch of papers in his hand and a cell phone. Itachi quickly scanned it and nodded.

"Scorpion. Do you have any idea what is beyond your case goes to?"

"I was up for understanding it until this stupid meeting came up." he scoffed.

Itachi sighed. "Stubborn. Like I was saying. Your case is now involving mafia that might also possess my little brother. "

Sasori glared. "Mafia. I feel good already. There's no ransom, right?"

"Yes."

"Odd. Your rich but can't do a thing."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Well, anyways. From now on Lady will be in your side."

Sasori was not letting this happen. A bad mouthed, red haired girl is going to protect him? Hell No.

"You said she can read people. Care to give an example?"

Itachi looked at Lady and nodded. Lady sighed and stood up, leaving her papers and laptop on the carpet floor. She looked at Sasori head to toe.

"Dude. You need to get laid." She said, laughing.

Itachi snorted.

Crows chuckled.

Sasori growled. "Pardon? How the _fuck_ did you get that idea?"

Lady smiled. "Look at you. Dried lips, skin, messy hair and Dude, do you even smoke?" She sniffed. "Oh god, you do right? You seriously need to get laid."

"There's a mirror. Try looking at yourself." Sasori snorted. "And that how you read me?"

"I read appearances. But no worries, Scorpion I ain't hitting you. You're not even my type, I prefer long hair blond or silver haired ones." She snorted.

"Guess what nobody cares." Sasori snorted back.

"Well, I would since I'm living with you."

Sasori snapped. "What Did you Say?"

Itachi coughed. "Scorpion. Please you do not need to be alert. Lady will be our way to communicate. If your too close to me then the Mafia will be suspicious for us. Like I just said. Lady is good at hacking and capable of handling weapons, if you don't want to be protected at least get to be monitored at your condo."

Sasori raised his eyebrows. "You know where I live?"

"Yes. But I didn't let Lady to be with you. I still understand privacy."

"So she still going to live near me?"

"Yes."

Sasori sighed. "Not quite happy about that. Anyways, if bomber is related to the mafia. " He glared at Itachi. "What kind of Mafia are we talking about?"

Itachi was a bit shocked but he still able to maintain his emotionless face. "This is one of my conclusion. Do you know Orochimaru or I say White snake? "

Sasori's eye brows knotted. "No. Why."

"I believe his also one of my rivals outside but inside his a Mafia leader but I am not certain what's the Mafia name is but I know it's him. I don't have evidences to prove that. I just want my brother back that's all."

"Speaking without evidence. Weasel you surprise me. Your little brother is lucky to have you."

Itachi just nodded.

"May I go now?" Sasori demanded.

"Yes, of course but Lady will be with you now on. Is that okay?"

"You know what is my answer Weasel." Sasori glared, saying No but he shook his head. "I still need information. I'll be keeping her."

Lady pouted. "Fuck I don't like him already."

"Neither do I." Sasori replied, putting his hands on his pocket.

Itachi and Crow couldn't help to chuckle. "This is quite a surprise that Lady didn't tried to kill you."

"Don't spoke too soon, Master." Lady glared.

Sasori hissed. "Let's get going. "

"Sasori remember. I'll be in contact time to time." Itachi said, sipping his tea.

Sasori nodded. "Sure. "

\( O )/

Deidara finally arrived in the place Hidan told him to go. Kami, it was sure expensive but Deidara didn't mind since he was trained to socialize with people. Not to mention. Mafia leaders.

Deidara scanned the place. It had private rooms and bars. Finally a bar. He need martini or something like jack Daniels would be good. He looked at his wrist watch. 6:00 pm. His early which was good.

He sat on a stool of a bar. He was wearing blue long sleeves and his hair was high ponytail and bangs was the usual position. He could see some eyes on his body. Indeed, even Oro-pedo wants him but he thank Hidan not getting him rape. The bartender finally notice him and smiled.

"What can I get you, sir?"

"Martini please, un"

The bartender nodded and started making his order. Deidara once again scanned the place and two red head, got his attention. It was Sasori (A/N He knows his name is Enzio everyone ENZIO) with some cute chick over the corner and seems having fun. The girl had her laptop and typing. Sasori was besides him. Very Close actually that made Deidara twitch. Was he even jealous? Kami, he said to himself he was straight.

The girl somehow scolding him and Sasori was just ignoring him. For couple of minutes, the red head girl notice him and whispered something to Sasori, Deidara just rolled his eyes as his order arrive.

"Here you go, sir."

Deidara nodded and drank the whole glass in one glop. He sighed.

Another drink slip in front of him. It was in a shot glass and it appears to be a Jack Daniels. He looked at the bartender which pointed him in a random direction.

He found Sasori with the other red head smirking.

A/N: TOOK A WHILE I CANCELLED THE SMUT SCENE!

NEXT CHAPTER IS A FCK UP ONE. ANY WAYS SASUKE IS A DUCK ASS MAKING ITACHI WORRY AS SHIT MEN...

REVIEW MEANS LOVE FOR A FAN GIRL WHO GOT PAID TO DO SOMETHING SHE LIKES!  
LOVE MEANS REVIEW!


End file.
